


Three Words, Eight Letters

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cis Girl Louis, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Direction, Love Confessions, Party, Pining, The moms are mentioned, cis girl harry, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are best friends, but Harry's secretly in love with Louis. At Harry's graduation party, she finds the words to tell Louis the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words, Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another product of my boredom. This is kinda trash but let's face it so am I.

Harry was in love with her best friend Louis. The girls had been friends since Harry’s birth. Their mothers had been friends as long as anyone could remember, so it was only natural that their daughters had the same bond with each other.

Harry first realized her feelings when Louis graduated and left for uni two years ago. She was two years older than Harry, so Harry had missed her a lot those first few months. When she discovered that she was more than just missing her best friend, Harry was terrified. What would Louis think? Would their friendship be ruined? Out of fear, Harry kept it to herself.

Several years ago, Harry and Louis had come out to each other, Louis as a lesbian and Harry as bisexual. Theoretically, Louis could feel the same way, but Harry didn’t want to take her chances.

Now that she was graduating and going off to uni herself, she felt like it was the right time to confess to Louis. If it didn’t go well, Harry hoped their friendship would remain intact.

On the night of Harry’s graduation party, she found the courage to tell Louis. She pulled her outside, away from the party to tell her.

“I gotta tell you something Lou.”

“What is it Haz? You know you can tell me anything.”

Harry bit the inside of her cheek. “Yeah. Listen, I like you. More than like you, actually. I’m in love with you Louis and I’m sorry and I-” She was cut off by Louis pressing her lips to hers. Harry kissed back despite her shock. How was this happening?

Louis grinned. “Sorry for interrupting you, but I love you too. When did you know?”

“Two years ago.”

“Two years ago?”

“Yeah, once you left for uni.”

“That’s when I found out. Jesus, we could’ve been together this whole time if we had swallowed our pride and gotten our heads out of our asses.”

Harry laughed. “I’m glad I said something then.”

“Me too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
